mimuwfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Uppsala - nieco inne spojrzenie
ta strona jest w trakcie tworzenia. Uppsala University (Uppsala Universitetet - UU) uwagi wstępne Oczywiście każda opinia jest subiektywna, dlatego warto zapoznać się z opiniami innych ludzi z MIM-u, którzy tam studiowali. Przy czym wiadomo, że w zależności od kierunku niektórzy robią nieco inne przedmioty, a wiadomo, że poziom zajęć na różnych wydziałach może być nieco różny. kolega z JSIM kolega z MISMAP (bardziej biolog niż informatyk) Na wspomnianym uniwersytecie byłem (jestem) w roku akademickim 2009 / 2010. Szwecja jest jednym z 3 krajów starej unii, w których nie ma euro. Walutą jest korona szwedzka (SEK) warta około 0,4 złotego. Czyli bardzo łatwo jest przeliczać na euro - odpowiednio dodajemy lub odejmujemy jedno 0 od ceny (10SEK = 1 euro). Ceny będę podawał w SEK. Oczywiście są to ceny panujące w trakcie mojego pobytu, więc mogą wzrosnąć. Studia w Szwecji były dla mnie ciekawym doświadczeniem. Poznałem nową kulturę, kraj, ludzi itd., Ale jeśli chodzi o poziom matematyki i informatyki to się zawiodłem. Poziom nauki Odnoszę wrażenie, że Uppsala jest naprawdę świetnym miejscem do studiowania nauk biologicznych. Jeśli chodzi o matematykę i informatykę to kursy, które do tej pory robiłem wydawały mi się sporo łatwiejsze niż kursy z MIM-u. Oczywiście nie robiłem ich odpowiedników na MIM, ale patrząc z perspektywy innych kursów z MIM wydaje mi się, że u nas nauczyłbym się więcej. Pamiętam, że jeden znajomy stwierdził, że Erasmus to dobry sposób, aby w łatwy sposób zrobić trudne kursy z naszego wydziału jak cząstki, czy AF, ale to chyba nie o to chodzi. Lepiej, aby człowiek się pomęczył, ale nauczył. Język Znajomość angielskiego jest tu naprawdę powszechna. Spotkałem dwoje ludzi poniżej 40-ki nie mówiących po angielsku. Jedna to była koleżanka z grupy modlitewnej, a drugi to mechanik naprawiający rowery w hipermarkecie. Nawet jeśli chodzi o starszych ludzi to też bardzo często znają ten język. Czyli szwedzkiego uczyć się nie trzeba. Ale jednak jesteś w Szwecji, więc jeśli chodzi o wydarzenia kulturalne, etc. to większość z nich będzie po szwedzku. Ja wielokrotnie byłem bardzo zadowolony z tego, że co nieco znam ten język i chodziłem na jego kurs. UU organizuje intensywny kurs języka szwedzkiego w sierpniu dla studentów z Erasmusa. W ciągu semestru jest też kurs popołudniowy i wieczorowy 2 x po 1,5h. Ja miałem go z panią Tulla Wisen, którą naprawdę gorąco polecam. Jest to starsza pani, ale naprawdę potrafi dużo nauczyć. Basic Swedish jest prowadzony na 3 poziomach, więc jeśli miałeś kurs w sierpniu, to warto go kontynuować na nieco wyższym poziomie w ciągu semestru. Miasto Uppsala jest 4-tym pod względem liczby ludności miastem w Szwecji. Tylko, że Szwecja za dużo mieszkańców to nie ma dlatego 4-te miasto = 150 tys ludzi. W związku z tym niewątpliwie dzieje się tu mniej niż np. w Warszawie. Mi aż tak bardzo to nie przeszkadzało, ale Polka z SGH chodząca ze mną na kurs szwedzkiego trochę narzekała na małomiasteczkowość Uppsali. Kampus Wszystkie zajęcia z informatyki i matematyki były w kampusie na Polacksbacken. Jest on jakieś 2 km od centrum Uppsali. Okolica spokojna, wokoło dużo zieleni, mało samochodów. Przyjemniej niż na MIM-ie. W piwnicy są dostępne mikrofalówki i lodówki, więc jeśli ktoś przygotowuje sobie obiad to może go potem odgrzać. Pracownie komputerowe Szczerze mówiąc rozczarowałem się. Pracownie na MIM mają dużo mocniejsze maszyny. Tutaj są Windowsy i SunOS-y, ale maszyny SUN mają procesory jakieś 100MHZ !!!. Co prawda obliczenia wykonują się zdalnie na dość mocnych serwerach, ale dla przykładu w trakcie korzystania z Matlaba musiałem czekać kilkadziesiąt (ponad minutę ?) sekund na jego włączenie. Z drugiej strony dzięki temu, że dostęp jest na kartę w Uppsali można korzystać z pracowni 24h 7 dni w tyg. I jeszcze jedna miła rzecz. W pracowniach Uniksowych mozna drukować za darmo. Ale trzeba pamiętać, aby robić to tam. Pod windowsem można korzystać tylko z płatnego systemu drukowania. Nauka Semestr jesienny zaczyna się pod koniec sierpnia lub na początku września i kończy wraz z początkiem przerwy świątecznej. Letni zaczyna się w 3-cim tygodniu stycznia i kończy w czerwcu. Każdy semestr jest podzielony na 2 okresy. Większość kursów trwa 1 okres. W związku z tym w ciągu tygodnia jest 2 x 1,5h wykładów, a w przypadku niektórych cięższych kursów 4 i więcej x 1,5h. Bardzo irytujące jest to, że nie ma ustalonego tygodniowego planu. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak sesja jaką my znamy. Tutaj może być tak, że jeden kurs się skończył i masz egzamin, a drugi jeszcze potrwa jeszcze 1 tydzień i wtedy będzie egzamin. W Uppsali właściwie nie ma ćwiczeń z matematyki - przynajmniej nie na kursach które ja brałem. Są one na kursach etapu licencjackiego - np. Analiza, GAL, etc. Doktorant z którym rozmawiałem stwierdził, że być może chodzi o brak pieniędzy i / lub kadry. Wskutek tego robi się parę przykładów rozwiązywania zadań na wykładach, ale zdecydowanie nie jest to to samo co u nas. W końcu tutaj prowadzący kurs sam rozwiązuje. Przez to człowiek uczy się mniej niż nauczyłby się rozwiązując samemu. Niewątpliwie projekty z informatyki są mniejsze niż u nas. Wiele z nich jest też pisemnych. Zakwaterowanie Zakwaterowaniem studentów z Erasmusa zajmuje się akademihotellet Niestety drogo tu :( Ja mieszkałem w Lilla Sunnersta - ładny kompleks składający się z 1-piętrowych domków z których każdy miał na parterze i piętrze po około 20 mieszkań przeznaczonych głównie dla studentów. Za moje studio - około 25 metrów płaciłem 3600 SEK w 2009 i 3670 w 2010 roku. Było to około 6 km od centrum Uppsali, więc zdecydowanie rower lub bilet miesięczny na komunikację miejską był potrzebny. Okolicadość przyjemna i zielona. Jak ktoś lubi to są tu dość dobre warunki do joggingu w lesie. I drugi przyjemny czynnik. Jest stamtąd dość blisko do WIllys, który jest najtańszym sklepem, który spotkałem w Szwecji. No i cisza i spokój - żadnych imprez na korytarzu etc. Inne opcje: Eklundshov - najbliżej Polacksbacken - 3 minuty piechotą od kampusu (chyba bliżej niż Żwirki do MIM-u). Ale niestety chyba jeszcze trochę droższy niż Lilla (3300-4000SEK) i mieszkania są nieco mniejsze niż w Lilla Sunnersta. Flogsta - kompleks iluś ogromnych wieżowców - korytarze po kilka pokojów - każdy pokój ma własną łazinkę. Mieszkańcy korytarza dzielą kuchnię. Około 3000 SEK Jest jeszcze kilka innych akademików w akademihotellet. Jest też możliwość dostania pokoju od nacji - ale wtedy musisz być członkiem nacji. W tym wypadku prawdopodobnie trzeba poszukać informacji na stronach odpowidnich nacji. Transport Sztokholm ma 2 lotniska Skavsta i Arlanda. Arlada jest w połowie drogi między Uppsalą i Sztokholmem. Z kolei Skavsta jest w przeciwnym kierunku niż Arlanda t.j. 80 min. autobusem od Sztokholmu. Ale niestety Ryan air i wizz air latają na Skavstę. Czyli najpierw trzeba dostać się z Uppsali do Sztokholmu (1h autobsem -Swebus Express - 52 SEK, albo 40 min pociągiem - 67 SEK - sam zawsze brałem pociąg), a potem dojechać do Skavsty (są 2 linie Flygbussarna i busy lini RyanAir - obie mają takie same ceny). Jedna istotna rzecz bilety kupione na Skavście kosztują 50 SEK, podczas gdy bilety kupione w Sztokholmie jakieś 80SEK. Co ciekawe bilet kupiony na skavście można wykorzystać na przejazd Sztokholm-Skavsta. Dlatego będąc na skavście warto kupić 2 bilety 1 na drogę do Sztokholmu i drugi z którego będzie się korzystało przy następnym wylocie ze Szwecji, aby przejechać ze Sztokholmu na Skavstę (tak wiem, że to dziwne, ale to naprawdę działa - luka w systemie biletowym tych firm autobusowych). W obrębie Uppsali polecam rower. Sieć dróg rowerowych jest naprawdę dobrze rozwinięta. Inna rzecz to to, że poza weekendami komunikacja nocna nie kursuje. Tak więc po 24 autobusów się nie uświadczy. Wtedy rower jest jednym z lepszych środków transportu. Życie studenckie Każdy student ma obowiązek członkostwa w studenckiej unii. Jest to organizacja zajmująca się różnymi sprawami. Najważniejszą jest jakość nauczania - teoretycznie każdy student jeśli jest niezadowolony z poziomu nauczania, etc. może się zwrócić do unii lub jej filii, która jest na danym wydziale. Ale jest wiele innych inicjatyw i akcji wspieranych przez unię. Niektóre są rozsądne (pomaganie dzieciom uczącym się w klasach 7-9 szkoły podstawowej), ale inne są wg mnie chore (dotowanie prezerwatyw, aby zatrzymać choroby weneryczne wśród studentów w Uppsali) - naprawdę to nie jest żart !!! Jako członek unii dostajesz odpowiednik naszej legitymacji studenckiej. Prawda jest taka, że ta legitymacja nie jest jakoś strasznie potrzebna w życiu codziennym. Studenci w Szwecji mają bardzo niewiele zniżek, a jeśli już są to są dużo niższe niż u nas. Ale jest jedna istotna rzecz. Bez legitymacji nie napiszesz egzaminu. Jest ona sprawdzana przy oddawaniu KAŻDEGO egzaminu pisemnego. Nacje to organizacje zrzeszające studentów. Dysponują one swoimi pubami, akademikami, restauracjami, etc. Każda z nich ma jakiś swój budynek. Organizują one różne kluby, etc. Teoretycznie każdy student ma obowiązek należenia do jakiejś nacji. Przynajmniej tak mówią w unii. Mówią też, że tylko członkowie nacji mogą uczestniczyć w różnych klubach, etc. organizowanych przez nacje. Ale prawda jest taka, że ja nie będąc członkiem żadnej nacji nie miałem problemów z uczestnictwem w najróżniejszych wydarzeniach kulturalnych organizowanych przez nacje, jak również nie miałem żadnych problemów z uczelnią. Czyli można być członkiem nacji, ale nie trzeba. Uppsala - dodatkowe informacje